A Day Well Spent
by linzschminz
Summary: Sonny found herself driving Chad's car home from a day off well-spent at the beach in Malibu. 'Well spent' being a relative term, because when it's Sonny and Chad, nothing will go right.


**I really wanted to write today so I stalked thru some tumblr head canons and put this gem together:) This one goes out to all my faithful Channy shippers! It's been a rough few years. Y'all deserve some fluff and happiness. **

**And also, Channy shippers, please consider binge watching all 6 seasons of Parks and Rec because it's basically the grown up, government version of SWAC. DO IT FOR CHANNY. **

**Disclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING MUAHAHAHA**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES**

"You're such an idiot."

Sonny found herself driving Chad's car home from a day off well-spent at the beach in Malibu. 'Well spent' being a relative term, because when it's Sonny and Chad, _nothing_ will go right.

"_Me_?" Chad tried to hide the pain on his face when he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Who else would I be talking to?" She shook her head, "You forgot to put on sunscreen and fell asleep in the sun. That's a pretty idiotic move on your part."

Not only had Chad fallen asleep in the sun, but he fell asleep with his back facing the sun. Sitting was a struggle right now for the A-lister.

"I'm a busy man, Sonny, I can't be expected to remember _everything_," He tried to defend his mistake.

Sonny threw a hand in the air, "Sunscreen is common sense!" She put her hand back on the steering wheel and tried not to flinch, and failed.

"Yeah, well so is not touching sea life," Chad smirked at injured Sonny.

"No, no, no," She started, "Saving a jellyfish and sleeping unprotected from the sun are not the same on the common sense spectrum," Sonny took a peak at the red mark on her hand from the sting, "What I did was nice and justified."

"My nap felt nice," Chad shrugged, "And I was tired-ish so it was justified."

"But did _you_ save the life of a washed up jellyfish?" Sonny asked, almost bitterly.

"No," Chad responded, but continued his sentence before his beautiful challenger claimed victory, "But I didn't get stung by a jellyfish either."

Sonny pulled the ocean-smelling car into her townhouse driveway and, being the notoriously over-caring girlfriend she is, helped Chad out of the car and dragged him all the way to her upstairs bedroom. He attempted to sit down on a fluffy ivory chair as she searched the black and white bathroom for a homemade first aid kit, courtesy of Connie Munroe as a gift before she moved back to Wisconsin.

The black-haired natural beauty returned to her blonde beau, who was bright red. It gave a whole new meaning to the term '_sun-kissed'_. It made her smile, even if it was a tiny one. Chad caught Sonny's eye and gave her the saddest, most pathetic look she'd ever seen. He was over-exaggerating this pain just a tad.

Without even attempting to play off her grin, she walked back over to her lobster colored boyfriend, "Shirt off," His look begging for sympathy quickly turned into a dubious smirk. Sonny frowned, "For aloe, you perv."

"Oh is _that_ your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse," She crossed her arms and wondered how she dealt with this for so long.

"Really, Sonny, _really_?"

"Just take your goddamn shirt off!"

"Yes, dear," He continued smirking as she rubbed aloe on his back. Sonny stopped momentarily to examine the burn, "No, don't stop."

She took her turn to smirk at the distressed, burnt man in front of her.

He noticed her look and caved, "Ok, you were right, I'm an idiot, _please put more aloe on my back_," Sonny swore that there were tears forming in his eyes.

"If you get melanoma, I will kill you on the spot," She stated as she finished with the aloe and he turned to face her.

He shrugged again, "I'll honestly be surprised if you let me live that long," Chad grabbed her injured hand to assess, "Still hurt?"

"I thought they said that doing good makes you feel better," Sonny whined.

Chad's phone was removed from a plastic bag to search sting treatment. Neither of them would say it out loud, but both had never felt more adult than at that moment, "Salt water and vinegar and then take a pain reliever."

The couple began the walk to the medicine cabinet downstairs, "You should give me a piggy back ride," Sonny joked.

"That's not funny," He said and threatened to squeeze her injured hand.

Minutes later, Sonny was trying to convince Chad not to pour vinegar on the sting, "No, please, no, it feels better, _I swear_."

"Close your eyes and count to five," He twisted the cap off of the vinegar bottle and held her hand captive.

She went to great lengths, "If you love me, you won't do this to me."

"Darling," He looked into his favorite chocolate brown eyes, taking their turn to be distressed, "I'm only doing this because I love you," He held his gaze, and with the distraction in place, poured a drop of the liquid onto her hand.

Screams and cursing followed for the next couple of seconds, along with many condemnations.

Sonny washed off her hand and chugged a cup of water with her pain relief pills, "I hate the beach."

"The beach sucks."

"Next day off, we're spending it here," Sonny finally caught her breath, "And I'm gonna make you watch _John Tucker Must Die_ or the Hilary Duff version of _A Cinderella Story_."

"Fine by me," Chad instinctively pulled in his injured girlfriend for an apology hug, forgetting about the pain shooting through his back, "_Ow_."

"You're such an idiot," Sonny mumbled into the hug.

**Awwwww short and sweet. Just the way I like these stories to be.**

**Now I'm off to babysit for the millionth time this week. But someone's gotta pay for college and after 15 years of expensive private school, something tells me that it won't be my parents.**

**Please make me stop spending all my money at Topshop.**

**-Linz**


End file.
